


Fogo

by PomboSociopata



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PomboSociopata/pseuds/PomboSociopata





	Fogo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiPhantomKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/gifts).



Demisson se considerava um homem racional, de certa forma. Certo, talvez não fosse muito racional escolher aquela profissão quando tinha talento para tantas outras coisas, talvez não fosse uma boa ideia se enfiar naquelas ruas escuras no meio da noite para confrontar alguém que tivera a audácia de roubar um de seus subordinados. Mas ele era racional. Ele não acreditava em coisas que não existiam. Não acreditava em anjos, demônios ou mesmo em Deus. Eram coisas criadas para enganar os _ignorantes_ e mantê-los de cabeça baixa e sem questionar. Ele não era idiota, não era uma ovelhinha submissa que segue cegamente um pastor.

Ou isso era o que ele se dizia todos os dias. Porque ele nunca pensava demais em consequências, não tinha medo por sua alma imortal, porque não acreditava em inferno e toda essa baboseira que falavam na igreja. Então ele não tinha medo do que podia acontecer caso chegasse a morrer.

Só que naquele momento em especial ele estava começando a questionar a própria sanidade. Será que tinha inalado acidentalmente um pouco de seu próprio produto sem perceber? Porque era absolutamente impossível que tivesse visto realmente uma menina de cabelos cor de rosa e um homem de cabelos ruivos o observando entre aquelas pessoas drogadas atiradas pelos cantos daquela rua.

Não. Devia ter sido só sua mente pregando peças. Não havia motivo para ter uma menininha ali. Piscou, olhou naquela direção novamente. Nada. Nenhum sinal daquelas duas pessoas. Talvez só estivesse cansado, estressado com tudo aquilo. Era melhor resolver logo aquilo pra poder voltar pra casa, arrumar uma mulher e relaxar. Ou um cara. Ou ambos.

O que aconteceu depois não era mais que uma lembrança borrada agora. Demisson tinha certeza que tinha confrontado o ladrão, arrancado algumas informações dele, e um tiro foi disparado. Quando ele acordou, horas depois, não apenas estava vivo, mas também estava longe do local. Estava em sua própria casa, a roupa manchada de sangue, uma dor de cabeça terrível, e a televisão passando a notícia sobre a chacina que tinha acontecido naquela  rua na noite passada.

O número de corpos era incrivelmente alto. Demisson tinha a impressão de que, de alguma forma, só ele tinha sobrevivido, e o pior é que ele nem sabia como. Chegava a questionar se teria sido o responsável por aquilo tudo, mas… Não era um assassino.

Certo, algumas pessoas ocasionalmente morriam por suas ordens, ou porque usavam mais do seu produto do que deveriam, mas era diferente. Era dano colateral, detalhes, muito diferente de segurar uma arma apontada para a cabeça de alguém e puxar o gatilho. Não podia ter feito aquilo. Ia se lembrar de ter feito alguma coisa daquele tipo, principalmente quando parecia que a maioria das pessoas tinham sido mortas de formas estranhas, nada de tiros. Era como se cada uma tivesse sido morta só com as mãos e o loiro tinha certeza que não tinha a força para isso.

Pelas informações da polícia, que divulgou os nomes e idades das vítimas, não havia uma criança entre elas. Então a não ser que a menina fosse a responsável por aquilo… Ela devia ter sido mesmo alguma alucinação estranha. E ele não tinha tempo para ficar se preocupando com alucinações, tinha muito trabalho a fazer e acabava de perder uma parcela de clientes preciosos.

— Que merda.

Praguejou enquanto finalmente sentia que sua cabeça parava de rodar. Precisava de foco, e era bom começar com o básico. Banho, ante que a polícia viesse bater na sua porta para acusá-lo de assassinato, porque ele tinha certeza que iam bater. Podia não se lembrar do que tinha acontecido, mas não dava para negar que esteve na cena do crime. Podia ter deixado um fio de cabelo para trás ou tocado em alguma coisa, já que não usava luvas. Era questão de tempo.

Então ele tomou um banho, jogou as roupas sujas em um saco de lixo, comeu alguma coisa e saiu para dar uma volta, fazer coisas normais. Assim se a polícia viesse não o encontraria fazendo nada de suspeito e já teria se livrado das roupas em algum canto da cidade, talvez entre sua parada no banco e no mercado de alimentos orgânicos.

Mas a polícia não veio. Demisson olhava pela janela a cada vinte minutos, procurando qualquer carro diferente que pudesse estar parado na rua por mais tempo do que o necessário, com alguém dentro, mas nada. Tudo estava normal na vizinhança onde morava, mesmo que o assunto principal da cidade fossem aquelas mortes bizarras, sem explicação, e o quanto a polícia parecia perdida. Não havia suspeitos para o crime.

Claro, a polícia fez a pesquisa habitual, quem tinha motivos para querer matar as pessoas mais influentes que estavam naquele lugar naquela noite, considerando que todo o resto pudesse ter sido apenas um erro de cálculo… Mas ninguém se encaixava no perfil para aquela chacina e parecia muito improvável que vinte pessoas, de gênero e idade variados, pudessem realmente ser um erro de cálculo. Não havia sádico que fosse largar seu objetivo para matar tanta gente que só estava no caminho, porque aquilo devia ter demorado. Era muito mais fácil simplesmente passar reto e pegar quem fosse o alvo real.

Com o passar do tempo o crime parou de ser mencionado, mesmo que a polícia continuasse sem respostas, e Demisson voltou aos negócios como se nada tivesse acontecido, afinal… As drogas não iam se produzir e se vender sozinhas, precisava trabalhar.

Seis meses depois tudo parecia estar de volta ao normal e o loiro quase tinha se esquecido de toda aquela confusão. Estava tentando viver a sua vida normalmente e naquela noite em especial estava em uma festa, sufocado em um terno caro, com direito a uma gravata que parecia mais o nó da forca para alguém que não estava acostumado a esse tipo de coisa. Detestava essa gente rica e suas roupas caras, mas eram negócios. Um de seus fornecedores estava entre os organizadores do leilão de caridade que acontecia naquela festa e aquela era uma das melhores chances que tinha para falar com ela.

Por isso pegou uma taça de vinho e se encaminhou para um dos lugares destinados ao leilão, sentando-se e mantendo no colo o seu número, mesmo que duvidasse que fosse querer comprar qualquer coisa ali. Não estava ali para gastar dinheiro com qualquer que fosse a causa daquela festa, estava ali para ganhar dinheiro. Demisson tinha suas prioridades bem definidas.

Demisson mentiria se dissesse que tinha todo tipo de pessoa por ali. Em geral eram pessoas brancas, ricas e metidas, com crimes para ocultar. Porque ninguém fazia caridade só por ser uma alma boa; pessoas doavam mil euros para uma boa causa para tentar ocultar os cem mil que ganharam explorando trabalho infantil. Era só mais um motivo para detestar eventos de caridade.

Então estava no mínimo entediado quando o leilão começou. Quadros velhos, vasos, joias… Nada que interessasse o loiro minimamente, mas era divertido ver como algumas pessoas praticamente brigavam por alguns daqueles itens, elevando muito o valor. Ele se contentava em observar.

— Lote 665, um colar de Safira...

Tédio. Outra joia. Todas elas pareciam iguais a aquela altura e parecia que aquela tortura nunca ia acabar. Se pelo menos eles tivessem planejado leiloar uma noite na companhia de uma linda mulher as coisas teriam ficado mais interessantes, talvez até desse alguns lances se ela fosse bonita o suficiente. Mas não. Eram só coisas velhas e sem graça. Coisas para mulheres, porque aparentemente só elas gastavam dinheiro naquele tipo de coisa. Não tinha nada para ele.

— Lote 666, óleo sobre tela de autoria desconhecida, encontrada em Florença e datada de aproximadamente 1.300 depois de Cristo, obra intitulada “Os Quatro Cavaleiros do Apocalipse”...

Demisson finalmente levantou a cabeça, muito mais interessado nas quatro figuras que via naquela tela. Finalmente alguma coisa que não era sobre campos de flores amarelas ou mulheres em posições insinuantes e paisagens tediosas. Não que ele fosse um fã particular de arte, mas pelo menos a temática daquela ali era diferente.

Quatro cavalos esqueléticos cruzando os céus, os cavaleiros sendo um pouco diferente do que Demisson teria imaginado. Dois deles pareciam ter cabelos longos, voando ao vento; um com cabelos negros, levemente encaracolados, outro com cabelos grisalhos e lisos. Os de cabelo mais curto eram um moreno e o outro de um ruivo alaranjado, como chamas dançando ao vento.

Não haviam roupas naquelas figuras sombrias; aqueles que traziam consigo o Apocalipse certamente não precisavam de armaduras ou roupas, esconder a pele era uma fraqueza humana. Não estava tão perto, mas quase tinha certeza de ver seios nas duas figuras de cabelo longo. Divertiu-se com a ideia de que dois dos famosos cavaleiros do apocalipse fossem mulheres naquela imagem.

Em algum momento ergueu a mão para dar um lance. Não parecia má ideia ter aquilo em sua parede, uma pequena lembrança daquele evento, algo para tornar a noite mais interessante. Só não contava que teria uma concorrência acirrada pelo quadro. Alguém atrás de si cobria todos os seus lances de forma imediata.

O preço já estava ficando alto demais para valer uma pequena noite de diversão. Desistiu, deixando que a obra fosse entregue a quem quer que fosse, mas foi inevitável virar-se para quem para quem tinha perdido naquela brincadeira.

E deparou-se com um homem de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis límpidos, impecavelmente arrumado, que o olhava com um ar superior, como se estivesse muito satisfeito por ter conseguido lhe superar. Era enervante.

Não ficou sentado para ver qual seria o próximo lance. Levantou, indo em busca de uma taça de vinho já que a sua ficou vazia há muito tempo atrás. Não foi difícil conseguir uma, além de algo para comer, se deixando ficar um tempo por ali, ouvindo a distância as vozes no leilão. Um olhar em direção a porta foi o suficiente para ver o ruivo saindo, como se ele tivesse conseguido exatamente o que queria. Como se tivesse perdido todo aquele tempo naquele leilão só porque queria aquele quadro em especial.

Ou, talvez, Demisson apenas tivesse garantido que o homem ia gastar tudo o que tinha em uma peça só. A ideia parecia bem divertida.

Acabou se aproximando do ruivo, entrando bem no meio do caminho dele, sem fazer a menor questão de parecer discreto ou minimamente casual. Demisson não era bom em ser sutil, bem pelo contrário, seria difícil não percebê-lo quando ele decidia fazer alguma coisa. Por isso logo estava sorrindo largo para o ruivo.

— Indo embora tão cedo? Faz parecer que veio aqui só por um quadro.

Os olhos azuis do ruivo o observaram com atenção, mas também com alguma arrogância. Ele era poucos centímetros mais alto do que Demisson e isso estranhamente era o suficiente para que o loiro sentisse que estava sendo visto de cima. Era uma sensação estranha, bastante desconfortável, e deu a Demisson aquela estranha sensação de que tinha feito uma péssima escolha ao se aproximar daquele homem.

Mas Demisson era muito bom em ignorar instintos de autopreservação, então ele permaneceu no mesmo lugar, seu sorriso nem sequer vacilando. Não tinha medo de um riquinho qualquer que se achava melhor do que ele só porque tinha nascido em berço de ouro.

— Mas eu vim só pelo quadro.

Demisson não estava esperando por aquela resposta, muito menos com toda a confiança na voz daquele homem ao lhe responder. Tão seguro de si, estranhamente inalcançável, mesmo estando tão perto que o loiro só precisaria esticar a mão para tocá-lo. Era uma sensação estranha.

 — Você não parece do tipo religioso para querer uma coisa tão mórbida decorando uma parede da sua mansão de cem quartos.

Era só um chute, mas Demisson podia jurar que aquele era exatamente o tipo de homem que tinha uma mansão mesmo, algo que seria digno de uma superprodução Hollywoodiana onde o dono da casa nunca esteve em todos os quartos da casa por pura falta de tempo para explorá-la devidamente.

— Não sou religioso. É um presente para uma amiga.

Amiga. Demisson tinha certeza que nem mesmo alguém tão rico gastaria tanto em um quadro se fosse só para uma amiga. Aquele era um jeito bem caro de tentar se enfiar debaixo da saia de alguém, e por um momento tentou imaginar quem era a feliz candidata a amante. Que tipo de mulher alguém como aquele ruivo estaria cortejando. Quem seria suficiente para uma pessoa que olhava todo mundo de cima.

— Presente estranho para uma mulher. A maioria teria preferido o colar de safira que veio antes.  
— Ela não é como a maioria.

Aquilo soava irritante. Soava como um homem apaixonado, como o tipo de tolo que acha que sua escolhida é melhor do que todas as outras, mas isso não encaixava com o que estava vendo nos olhos azuis do ruivo. Ele não parecia um tolo apaixonado, na verdade havia alguma coisa quase maldosa no sorriso que apareceu nos lábios dele.

— Mas você deveria saber disso. Você estava no meio do caminho do meu último presente. Ainda tem pesadelos com aquela noite?

Demisson não tinha esperado por aquela pergunta... Ou pela confissão que estava oculta nela. Ninguém que estivesse escutando aquela conversa, e ele tinha certeza que muita gente estava, poderia saber do que o ruivo estava falando. Só o loiro sabia que aquele homem tinha sido responsável por aquela chacina que continuava um caso em aberto.

Aquele homem, que parecia tão perfeito e tranquilo em suas roupas caras e seu porte elegante, assassinara com as próprias mãos mais de uma dúzia de pessoas, por prazer. Para agradar uma mulher, uma _amiga_. Que tipo de pessoa fazia aquele tipo de coisa?

Que tipo de pessoa saberia que tinha deixado para trás uma testemunha e pareceria tão tranquilo, tão certo de que Demisson não falaria nada para a polícia? Alguém que sabia que ele não tinha como provar. O ruivo era realmente intocável.

E isso não era garantia nenhuma de que Demisson ia viver para ver outro nascer do sol agora que tinha sido estúpido o bastante para ficar frente a frente com ele. Parecia até engraçado que não o tivesse reconhecido imediatamente, mesmo que o tivesse visto de uma forma tão breve naquela noite terrível.

— Porque não me acompanha, Demisson? Temos muito que conversar...

Era uma péssima ideia e o loiro sabia disso. Estaria seguro enquanto estivessem ali, no meio de um monte de gente, onde o ruivo não poderia tocá-lo sem ter um monte de testemunhas. E mesmo assim Demisson se viu acompanhando-o em silêncio. Ele nunca tinha sido muito bom em se preocupar com a própria segurança.


End file.
